


Fulanita Tale

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fulanita Tale [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who end up in a strange world and befriends macabre yet cute creatures.
Series: Fulanita Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534502





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl opens the door and walked down the stairs.

She sneak in past her father.

Her father was sleeping with the beer bottles and cigarettes on the floor.

She walked out of her house.

She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple dress and black mary jane shoes.

Her name is Mariza

Mariza walked into the abandoned forest that a man warned her.

Mariza felt like the wind blows in her hair.

Mariza shuddered

Suddenly Mariza hears a creepy voice

"Gonna get you gonna get you gonna get you"

Mariza takes a deep breath

But a creepy voice starts speaking in a sing song voice 

~Gonna get you~

Mariza screamed 

Mariza starts to run but she falls into a hole screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariza awakes

Mariza walked into the forest but she hears a giggle.

Mariza continued to walk in the forest.

Mariza walked into a city.

Mariza's jaw dropped

A skeleton couple were walking.

A ghostly flapper was walking

A skeleton was walking his dog.

Mariza thought 'I gotta get outta here this place give me the creeps!'

Mariza walked into a apartment.

Mariza walked into the elevator.

A few minutes later, Mariza walked out of the elevator and walked to a door.

Mariza knocked on the door.

A boy opened the door.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mariza"

Mariza walked into a room and he closed the door.


End file.
